Ichigo's Crush
by iloveyoualot
Summary: "Guess what," she whispered, "I found out who Kurosaki-kun likes." /ultra short and silly oneshot/


**A/N: I typed this a while ago but never posted it, it's pretty silly but maybe you'll like it ha-ha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

It was a hot summer day, and Ichigo and his friends were all at the park hanging out.

Orihime was in a pretty light blue sundress, she seemed to be in deep thought as she was gazing out towards the sky with a blank expression.

"Yo-Orihime, stop daydreaming! Come, we're going to walk to the bakery to eat." Tatsuki called out to her friend.

Inoue beamed with life once again, "Ano~Sorry Tatsuki! I was just thinking about something."

The young girl walked in between Tatsuki and Rukia, and the three were behind Ichigo, Ishida, Sado and Renji who walked a little bit ahead of them.

Inoue poked Rukia on the shoulder, "Guess what," she whispered, "I found out who Kurosaki-kun likes."

Rukia raised a brow, did Orihime really _finally_ realize that the orange head liked her?

Rukia looked at Tatsuki to see if she knew anything, "Oh really you did?"

Tatsuki was as just dumbstruck, "Oi, Ichigo!" she yelled while kicking the back of his right leg.

"Ow! Damn it, Tatsuki! What was that for?" the orange head said, twitching his eyebrow.

"Tatsuki!" Inoue whined, "You're not supposed to tell Kurosaki-kun about this!"

Ichigo regained his composure, "Not tell me what, Inoue?" he said staring straight at Orihime's eyes.

Rukia spoke up instead, "She said that she knows who you like." She smirked at Ichigo making him scowl.

Ichigo wasn't very open to his feelings, but did Inoue really know that he liked her?

{_Not quite}_

Orihime exclaimed, "Her name is Megan right?" she said with a bright smile.

Rukia and Tatsuki were once again dumbstruck, as well as Ichigo and the rest of the guys, even Sado.

"Who the hell is Megan?" Ichigo shouted.

Orihime wasn't surprised by his reaction, "Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to pretend that you don't know her. It's normal to fall in love with a girl!"

Rukia kicked Ichigo's left leg, "Who's Megan!" Didn't that idiot realize that he can't like two girls at once?

"I don't know!" Ichigo said with a vein pulsating on his forehead. He was pretty sure that he didn't even meet a girl with the name Megan before in his life.

"She's so beautiful, Rukia! She has long red hair and cute brown eyes-" Orihime was cut off by Ichigo.

"Wait! Where did you even met this 'Megan' girl?"

"Oh~I was getting red bean baste at the store when I saw her"

Ishida adjusted his glasses, "So that means that she lives in Karakura." he observed, "Does she go to our school?"

"Oh, no, Ishida-kun! She came to Karakura just for this weekend." Orihime smiled at Ichigo, "Apparently, she likes to come here at least once a month just to see Kurosaki-kun."

"What the hell? She seems like a stalker!" Ichigo said, partially creeped out.

"But she's _your_ stalker~" Inoue beamed.

Tatsuki chuckled, "Psh, who would even want to stalk him. It's not like he's _special_ or anything!"

"Yeah, are you sure that someone likes _Ichigo_?" Ishida said.

"Yes! Megan said that she loves Kurosaki-kun so much! You see, Kurosaki-kun and Megan were best friends when they were younger. Megan told me that Kurosaki-kun would use all sorts of pick-up lines with her! She liked him too, but she had to move to a different town later on, so they were separated."

Tatsuki laughed clutching her stomach, "Tch, Ichigo using pick up lines? Wow, who knew that he could be so creative?"

Amazingly Ichigo's scowl tugged deeper down, "I don't use pick up lines."

Rukia sneered, "With your looks, you would try anything."

Orihime pouted, "Don't make fun of Kurosaki-kun~ he has a very good taste in girls and loves Megan sooo much that he would use something as cheesy as pick up lines!" the girl placed a slender finger on her chin, "But you know, Megan is really beautiful! She reminds me of someone though."

Ishida adjusted his glasses, "How does she look like, Inoue-san?"

"Well she's really tall, has extremely long red hair, pretty brown eyes and a very bright smile! Her smile is my favoritest part about her Ishida-kun! Like I felt blinded because it was just glowing and sparkling! It was like she brushed her teeth with glitter or something!" Orihime said joyfully smiling, rivaling perhaps even Megan's.

"You know, maybe you were just having a really weird dream Orihime." Tatsuki remarked, "I mean, brushing her teeth with glitter?"

"But Orihime always says stuff like that Tatsuki." Rukia noted, "And anyways, why would Orihime,_ anyone_ really, have a dream about Ichigo? It's not like she likes him or anything!"

Rukia and Tatsuki shared a laugh while Inoue blushed a light rosy pink.

"So Ichigo when are you going to introduce us to Megan?" Ishida questioned

"Shut up!" another vein pulsed on the orange head's forehead.

And they all continued to bicker on there way to the bakery.

But just as everyone else was entering the bakery, Ichigo walked next to Orihime and whispered, "Inoue, you do know that I don't like Megan right? Maybe one day I will tell you _who I really do like_. "

**A/N: Did anyone realize who Megan really was? I was going to add it in the story, but Renji was Megan ha-ha! **

**I know this story is pretty dorky but it's slightly based off of a memory of mine from high school.**

** Gah I know it's pretty lame, but it was funny to do this to my crush =)**

**Please Review and Lemme know if you liked this short story!**


End file.
